Schwarz
Quotes "you think magic will always save you from death. But look at me I have no magic yet you couldn't kill me, I'm killing you!" Back story Schwarz and had a easy life till he left it all behind to travel around as a assassin/ninja to hire with his hell-horse Fuunsaiki who has been with Schwarz for years. He trained with blades for years and has mastered most known blades and some other melee weapons and can appears like to blend in to the shadows and darkness. Appearance Wears a black vest top that does not cover any parts of his red colored robot arms and black jeans with a knife on each leg, he has black boots and his vest top has a hood on the back, a red headband around his forehead with two tail on the back and a black bandanna around his neck he sometimes have round the lower part of his face mostly when he has his hood up so only his eyes can be see. he has mid length brown hair that can be called messy. He also has two black handle and covered katanas on his back and two belts of ninja stars making a cross over his chest, plus he has a unfold able blade on both of his arms, he also has a robot eye that is green but red in battle. Weapons Schwarz's robot arms have in them two hidden retractable assassin blades that are in the wrist part that can slide out to assassinate people in a crowd, two short swords hidden in the upper arm parts one in each arm, on top of his knuckles are retractable claws, also connected to his lower arms are to fold out blades that can be seen. He also carries two belts crossed over his chest to make an x with ninja stars on and to black handled katanas in black cases, he also has two knifes on his upper legs one on each leg. Fighting style Schwarz is a master of blades so his style of fighting is using his armaments of blades and his claws in combos like a katana and a fold out arm blade or a clawed knuckle and a knife but if he does not want to be seen he will use his ninja stars and/or hidden blades. He is good at hand to hand combat not great but good. He also can't use magic at all but is good at not being seen or heard even with his robot parts. Equipment Starting weapons Yami: one of Schwarz's katanas enchanted with dark magic (Legendary) (made from Shadow-Tech) Hikari: one of Schwarz's katanas enchanted with light magic (Legendary) (made from Malachite) Mizu: Schwarz's right set of claws enchanted with water magic (Expert) (made from chitin) Kasai: Schwarz's left set of claws enchanted with fire magic (Expert) (made from Vulcanite) Kaze (20): Ten of Schwarz's ninja stars enchanted with wind magic and sometimes returns to him (Master) (made from Breez'alt ) Aisu: Schwarz's right hidden assassin blade enchanted with Ice magic (Master) (made from Permafrost) Kaminari: Schwarz's left hidden assassin blade enchanted with thunder magic (Master) (made from Tech) Kaze Arashi: Schwarz's right fold out arm blade enchanted with wind magic (Expert) (made from Breez'alt) Chikyu: Schwarz's left fold out arm blade enchanted with earth magic (Expert) (made from Titanium) (Yami, Hikari, Mizu, Kasai, Kaze, Aisu, Kaminari, Kaze Arashi and Chikyu are Schwarz's starting enchanted weapons) Two short swords known as double cutters (both made from Tech) Kin: One knife (made from Gold) Shiruba: One knife (made from Silver) (All Schwarz's starting weapons are custom weapons) Companion(s) Schwarz has a hell-horse he rides who will do what ever his master asks of him, called Fuunsaiki. Fuunsaiki can travel like a normal horse and travel by using shadows and darkness. Fuunsaiki is a black horse with a red mane and sliver eyes and hooves. Category:Original Character (OC) Category:Pending Characters